Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a climate chamber for measuring electronic components.
Description of the Background Art
From DE 10 2007 023 926 B4, DE 40 35 177 C2, DE 20 2006 019 983 U1 and DE 38 21 468 C2, different methods and devices for thermal shielding of devices are known.